Comme au bon vieux temps
by AudreyAmbrose
Summary: Reprenant la scène de Civil War de Sam et Bucky dans la voiture. Et s'il se passait autre chose. Bucky se rappelle de certaines choses, Rêves ou Réalités.


-Tu peux avancer ton siège?

-Non!

Me répond l'homme du nom de Sam si je me souviens bien. Ma mémoire me perturbe. A peine me dit-on quelque chose que je suis déjà sur le point de l'oublier.

J'avoue que je ne sais même plus comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette voiture. Compressé à l'arrière par un sale piaf aux ailes mécaniques. Je sais juste que Steven...Stevie...Non Steve m'a demandé, ou plutôt obligé, de le suivre. Il veut m'aider mais je ne sais même pas qui il est. Si ça se trouve c'est un de mes ennemis. Mais sa tête d'idiot me laisse penser qu'il dit vrai, et veut vraiment m'aider.

Je me décale alors sur la place à côté de moi dans la voiture, en colère, ne voulant pas protester de peur qu'il ne me le fasse regretter. Je regarde par le pare-brise se qui se passe dehors, les yeux toujours incertains de ce qu'ils voient, à cause des différentes visions d'horreurs que j'ai eu quelques minutes auparavant.

Piaf de malheur je lui ferai regretter d'être aussi ignorant à mon sujet. Je sais que j'ai été le pire des monstres mais je n'ai jamais voulu ce que j'ai pu lui faire à lui et les autres par le passé.

Je regarde cap récupérer les affaires dans le coffre de la voiture de la blonde en face de nous. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement et les coups que je lui ai donnés tout à l'heure.

Steve nous regarde l'air dépité, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comme pour nous dire de ne pas abandonner maintenant.

Il continue de parler avec la blonde durant un bon moment encore. Je commence à étouffer dans cette horrible voiture. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils se disent, parlent ils de moi...Surement.

J'ai honte, j'ai l'impression d'être l'attraction principale, dans la galerie des monstres.

Soudain je vois Steve et Sharon se rapprocher. Ils vont pour s'embrasser. On vois bien à quel point ils ont l'air proche tout les deux. Et puis le moment fatidique entre eux se produit. Ils s'embrassent, l'air heureux. Je me demande bien ce que Sam peut penser à cette instant, il a l'air content pour Steve, tout comme moi. Et je souris bêtement pour lui alors qu'il tourne son attention vers nous, l'air honteux et exaspéré par nos sourires.

Quand d'un seul coup une lourde vague de souvenirs inondent mes pensées. Je suffoque, j'ai la tête qui tourne et des nausées.

Je me revois avec Steve quand nous étions gamin à Brooklyn, dans les foires et les cinémas. Je me revois le défendre contre des brutes. Je me revois lui sourire pour lui remonter le moral alors que je lui tend une lettre marquée d'un Tampon d'affectation à l'armée.

Je nous revoient désormais avant de partir à la guerre dans un vieux bar miteux pour mon dernier verre avec lui. Et je l'embrasse. Tout semble flou à cet instant par l'alcool, mais je ne rêve pas, je l'embrasse. Et il me dit qu'il n'aimera personne d'autre et n'embrassera personne d'autre que moi. Est-ce que ces mots sont dit sous l'affluence de l'alcool...Non c'est impossible je veux y croire, ce ne sont pas que de simples paroles en l'air alcoolisées...Non! Elles sont réelles, je le sais, je le sent.

Je me souviens de tout maintenant. Et il m'a trahi.

Certes ce serment s'est fait il y a plus de soixante dix ans. Mais si je n'ai pas oublier et pu m'en rappeler alors lui aussi. D'un seul coup mon sourire s'efface au grand étonnement de Steve. Et de colère je sort de la voiture, sous les questionnements de Sam. Je ne viens pas chercher querelle avec la blonde, alors je ne fais que m'éloigner plus loin dans le parking d'un pas décidé et haineux.

Pourquoi m'a t'il fait ça à moi. Lui le petit Steve, le gamin de Brooklyn, trop stupide pour ne pas vouloir fuir une bagarre. Lui qui se prenait pour quelqu'un de viril, qui ne l'était pas du tout en fin de compte.

Ce stupide et idiot de môme auquel je me suis accroché durant des années. Auquel j'ai tout fait pour subvenir à ses besoin et l'aider dans les pires moments. Lui dont j'ai même sacrifiée ma vie pour le sauver et encore une fois le protéger. Et c'est ainsi qu'il me remercie. Bien que je ne lui en ai jamais voulue qu'il ne puisse pas me sauver ce jour là. En revanche je ne peux accepter cela. Là s'en est trop.

Je part alors me réfugier dans les escaliers en métal qui mène sur le toit du parking. Certes j'ai l'air d'un gamin vu mon comportement, avec tout ce qui se passe autour et à cause de moi et vu aussi la bataille qui se prépare et qui nous attend. Mais peu importe, il s'agit de "Mon" Steve.

Je m'assoie les yeux rivé vers le ciel. Pourquoi il à fallu que je me souvienne, si seulement je pouvais être resté dans l'ignorance. J'aimerais même qu'on m'administre des électrochocs dans le cerveau, tant la douleur dans mon cœur saigne.

Steve en est amoureux. ça se voit, de la manière dont il l'a regarde. Jamais il n'avait regarder quelqu'un ainsi...Sauf la ravissante Peggy Carter. Il m'avait promit que ce n'était qu'une associé mais j'avais toujours eu un doute à l'époque. Et ce doute viens de se révéler être horriblement vrai.

Certes je sortais ou plutôt flirtais, jamais de chose sérieuse, avec des milliers de femmes, mais jamais je n'avais pu remplacer Steve, il était le seul à réussir à avoir ce pouvoir là sur moi. A réussir à me faire aimer les hommes, mais seulement lui. Aucune femme n'avait et ne pourra le remplacer dans mon cœur.

La première fois que je me suis aperçu que j'aimais Steve c'était lors d'une séance cinéma, lorsqu'il c'était blottie de peur contre moi. Il m'avait agrippé la main si fort que je pouvais sentir ses ongles transpercer ma peau, et avait enfouit sa tête contre mon torse. Je le sentais tout tremblant alors que je le serrais contre moi pour le calmer. Et c'est à cet instant là, quand il a relevé la tête et m'a regardé de ces petits yeux bleus apeurées, les cheveux blonds en batailles, sont petit corps toujours tremblant entre mes mains, que mon cœur a battu pour la première fois pour lui, si fort que je cru en mourir.

Soudain je le vois arriver le grand Captain America, le torse bombé, le regard bien embêté. Finit le jeune petit frêle de Steve Rogers.

-Bucky! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Qu'est ce qui te prend de t'enfuir ainsi? T'a pensé à la menace Ross et Stark qui plane.

Et voila, ce n'est plus que le Soldat qu'il est, le Captain, que j'entend.

-Je me fiche des menace, tu m'a trahi. Tu m'avais promis.

-De quoi tu parle qu'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Je me souviens de tout Steve. De tout...Même entre nous.

Steve se décompose devant moi, il se sent en bien mauvaise posture et je ne le lâcherai pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il veut comme avenir pour nous maintenant.

-Buck je...

-Arrête, tu n'est plus le gamin de Brooklyn. Je veux le vrai Steve désormais.

-j'ai refais ma vie Bucky. J'ai une image à respecter désormais et je l'aime. Je ne suis plus le petit vagabond garnement que tu as connu avant et pendant la guerre. Je suis désolé.

Je suis tiraillé par les larmes, comment peut-il être si cruel. Je le croyais si différent. Je ne peux pas accepter sa décision. C'est un mensonge je le sais.

-C'est faux... Tu ment...Tu avais déjà ton image pendant la guerre et pourtant ça t'a pas empêcher de rester avec moi entre les missions. J'ai tout fait pour toi, je t'ai même donné ma vie durant la guerre. Et tu parle de respect, alors que tu as était le premier à refuser les accords du Wakanda.

-Parce que tu étais visé Bucky...

-Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie, en me trompant! C'est le mot Cap. Tu m'a trompé. A moins que le nouveau Captain America soit devenue plus important que des affiches de propagande et de mascotte pour toi. C'est vrai tu est un symbole maintenant.

-Buck...

-Ne parle pas!

Je me lève d'un seul coup et par sur le toit, serrant les points jusqu'au sang surtout pour ma main droite.

Je me met alors à frapper frénétiquement la rambarde du bord du toit en métal de ma main de chair me fessant saigner. ça m'apprendra à croire en les gens. Je veut ressentir cette douleur, l'extérioriser, la comprendre.

-Arrête! Tu vas te blesser!

Steve arriva vers moi en courant et m'arrêta, me retenant la main déjà toute ensanglantée.

Je vois ses yeux se couvrir de larmes. Pourquoi pleure t-il, il n'en a aucune raison.

-Je n'aime pas Sharon, je ne fais que jouer la comédie. Et c'est trop dur sans toi. ça à était simple quand tu n'était pas là. Mais maintenant que tu est là, je n'y arrive plus.

Et soudain avec un élan de désespoir il viens poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Est-ce que je rêves. Est-ce que je vais me réveiller ou est-ce bien les douces lèvres de Steve qui sont désormais celé au mienne. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je veux le sentir contre moi, qu'il me sorte de cette illusion. Je le serre alors tout contre moi. Son corps pourtant grand et musclé me paraît un instant si petit et frêle. C'est lui je le sais. Il n'y a toujours eu que lui.

Puis il se détache moi. Me laissant une horrible sensation de vide. Ses cheveux baignant dans la lumières donnant une teinte magnifique au deux cristal de ses yeux.

-Désormais tu sais. Aller viens, les autres nous attendent. On a une Guerre Civil à gagner je te rappelle.

-Comme au bon vieux temps.

Je lui prend alors la main sur le chemin du retour à l'abri des regards, redoutant l'instant ou je devrais la lâcher, car tant de fois je n'ai pas su la saisir.


End file.
